1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having associated card-ejecting means for withdrawing an inserted electronic card from the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83205851, 83111731 and 85107204 each disclose an electrical connector having an ejector for withdrawing an electronic card from the connector. Each ejector commonly needs a push bar to drive a lever to withdraw the card from the connector. However, either operated by hand or automatically, a common disadvantage of above-mentioned connectors is that each of them needs an ejector having a portion exposed out of the connector. A second disadvantage is that each of the said connectors has a complicated structure which increases the manufacturing and assembling costs.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector from which an electronic card can be ejected by hand.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has a relatively simple structure thereby decreasing manufacturing and assembling costs.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical connector of the present invention comprises a rectangular base, an insulating housing assembled to the base, a plurality of terminals assembled within the housing and a guiding device arranged beside each of two sides of the base. The base defines a groove comprising a plurality of portions connected end by end and having different depths. The housing has a mating surface, a soldering surface opposite to the mating surface, and a bottom surface connected with the mating surface and the soldering surface. A sliding member is assembled to the bottom surface of the housing and is slidable along a receiving slot of the housing. Each terminal has a mating portion extending beyond the mating surface of the housing, and a solder portion extending beyond the soldering surface of the housing. Each guiding device comprises an orbital guiding portion, a stopper formed in the guiding portion and a resilient part assembled to the guiding portion. The housing has a part coupled between the stopper and the resilient part and abutting against the resilient part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.